Genial a viajar en ¿el pasado o futuro?
by WeasleyPotterLove
Summary: Estaban en el sexto año de el trio de oro y en el septimo de los merodeadores y Lily bueno por una extraña razon la primera y tercera generacion se encontraran con la segunda generacion digamos que un poco despues del beso de Ginny y Harry y en el GC aparecen la primera y tercera generacion y se presentaran
1. Chapter 1

En el Gran Comedor todos estaban muy emocionados porque el director les habia citado por algún extraño motivo. Cuando el director llego todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el hablara hasta que por fin hablo:

-Bueno queridos estudiantes me ha llegado una carta pero creo conveniente que vengan un par de personas.

De la puerta aparecieron los Weasley restantantes, Tonks, Remus, Moody y para gran sorpresa de el ''elegido'' los Dursley que parecían muy desconcentrados. Todos los invitados exceptos los Dursley se sentaron en Griffindor hasta que el director les hizo unas cuantas sillas y

se sentaron luego el director dijo:

-Bueno la carta decía lo siguiente:

Hola bueno vendrán personas del pasado junto con unos libros que relatan la vida del ''elegido'' y al inicio de cada capitulo vendrán personas del futuro quienes no podrán adelantar nada solo aclarar sus dudas después de leer todos los libros ustedes decidirán cambiar y que no bueno aquí les traigo unas cuantas reglas que tendrán que obedecer sin rechistar:

No juzgar a nadie

No hechizar a nadie

No pueden sacar de la lectura a nadie

Posdata:Lo hacemos para evitar tragedias

Disfruten de la lectura

Nos despedimos

A.S.P y J.S.P y L.L.P

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que ''el elegido'' dijo

-Bueno si es para evitar muchas muertes yo creo que dejare que lean mi vida solo por esta vez-añadio

En ese momento aparecieron 5 personas 2 de ellas mujeres y los 3 hombres la primera mujer tiene el cabello rojo tez clara muy bonita de unos 25 años la otra mujer era pelinegra tez clara bonita tenia unos 25 años también. El primer hombre era alto cabello revuelto color negro y lentes tenia unos 27 años el segundo era pelinegro tez morena 26 años y el ultimo era alto cabello color negro tez blanca muy atractivo de unos 27 años. Todos los reconocieron como Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, James Potter, Frank Longbottom y Sirius Black. Todos se quedaron paralizados hasta que Petunia fue a abrasar a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas luego se separo con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-Lily estaba celosa tu eras mejor que yo y llamabas la atención a si que me puse celosa y te trataba mal y Harry perdóname el me obligo-digo apuntando a su marido

-Si, perdón primo el nos obligo a tratarte mal aunque no quisiéramos pero te juro que no volverá hacer así-dijo Dudley

-Quedan perdonados-dijo el mencionado

De repente cayeron unos libros en la mesa del director quien dijo:

-Bueno el primer libro se titula:

Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal-dijo

-Bueno yo empezare a leer el primer capitulo-dijo-El niño que vivió


	2. Chapter 2

Era un día de 2023, en mediados del mes de abril toda la tercera generación estaba sentada cerca del lago hablando tranquilamente. Pero cuando se tiene a Fred y James no se puede estar en paz ni un segundo. Ese dia tenían un solo propósito: molestar

-Rose mi primita querida ¿cuando van a ser novios tu y Scorpius?- dijo Fred

-El y yo no somos novios y no me gusta- contestó Rose

-Ella tiene razón yo no la amo-dijo Scorpius dándole la razón

-No, bueno pero un pajarito llamado Hugo nos dijo que soñabas con el-dijo Louis uniendose

-Louis ya deja de molestar tu también a Rose-dijo Dominique retando a su hermano

-Claro hermanita-dijo Louis

-Bueno ya tranquilos-dijo Albus

-Claro Al pero dejemos en claro que Scorpius y Rose son novios ¿verdad Teddy?-dijo Fred

-Me hartaron Transportus-dijo Rose explotando ya roja

-Portus Temprus-dijieron Fred y James al mismo tiempo

Sintieron un mareo que los jalaba. Al cabo de unos segundo volvieron a sentir el piso. Abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron los dejo helados. Alli estaban sus padres y abuelos, bueno solo para algunos. El director se paró y dijo:

-Si gustan sentarse luego tendrán que presentarse para saber quienes son.

Luego de comer el director se puso de pie y dijo:

-Bueno yo creo que ahora deben de presentarse. Primero los que llegaron primero-dijo viendo a los merodeadores y a Lily-primero las damas

Luego Lily 1 (voy a ponerles un 2 a los que tienen el mismo nombre pero del futuro) se levanto y les dedicó una sonrisa a todos, dispuesta a comenzar con su presentación.

* * *

Esta bien listo dejen un comentario y actualizo bueno si no tambien


End file.
